Unsent
by Praetor of Rome
Summary: Sometimes it's hard being left behind, and sometimes it helps to put your thoughts down on paper (or leaf, or whatever) so you can sort through them. Written for PJO Ship Weeks (sorta?)


**A/N: So this story came from the concept that nature spirits have to stay close to their life sources. Grover's always out traveling doing this or that while Juniper never leaves camp. And yes, it's another one of those weelll, it's not _exactly _written for Ship Weeks, but... ah well, hope you like it! **

**Also, the years are based on the real world timeline that's pretty much accepted by the fandom as far as I can tell. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO universe or the characters in it.**

* * *

**September, 2006**

_Grover,_

_I know we've only gone on one date and that was a year ago. But as satyr's go, you're not half-bad. Marigold says I should stop hoping because really, you probably won't come back from the search. No satyr ever has. But I think that if anyone can find Pan, you can. (And yes, I know you won't read this but I'm going to pretend anyways.) You're pretty loyal, to have stuck by Percy all through the quest this summer. You're respectful. You help your friends. So I'm rooting for you. I guess I wish you knew that. _

_Juniper_

**December, 2007**

_Grover, _

_You're off on quest again. I really hope you come back because I never really said that it meant a lot that you took me for a walk by the ocean and showed me your favorite spots. It was nice. I could see us going on another date – I mean, if you wanted. I like talking to you. I've heard that two aren't going to make it through this quest, and I don't want anyone to die, but – Grover, please don't be an idiot and end up being one of them, okay? You better be back to camp next week. (I'm putting this letter in that little tangle of bushes with the other one.)_

_Juniper_

**February, 2008**

_Grover, _

_Where are you looking this time? Wherever it is, do take care of yourself. Don't forget to eat your apples and tin cans and whatever because you can get a little single-minded sometimes. No offense intended. You're dedicated, and that's pretty much a good thing. (And please, the Council can complain about lack of results all they want but they're just a bunch of impatient old goats.) Marigold's being a pain as usual. She got into a huge fight with Holly the other day about who's invading who's personal space. It's ridiculous, and Holly's normally such a sweetheart. _

_I'll see you soon. _

_Juniper_

**April, 2008**

_Dear Grover,_

_I believe in you, I promise. And I'll have enough faith for the both of us. (And keep telling the Council to sod off for as long as I want to.) Camp's starting to feel different. Everyone's more irritable than usual. I like just sitting by myself, getting some peace and quiet. Holly comes by sometimes, and we'll chat, but it doesn't feel like it used to. The demigods are getting into more fights. Maybe they don't notice, but I do. If you can find Pan, if we can have this one victory, well – we really need it. I know it's huge, but – just don't give up. Please don't give up. _

_Juniper_

**June, 2008**

_Dear Grover,_

_You're still an idiot. Satyrs don't belong underground. The Council says they've revoked your license, and nothing I say is helping. Gods of Olympus, Grover, I don't know what to do when you get back. Promise me you'll…oh, why do I even bother asking you to stay safe? You're always running off somewhere or another. I guess I should've known it wouldn't end well – me and you. But you're the sweetest satyr I've ever met. You care so much about everything. I don't begrudge you that – really. I just wished you cared enough about home to stay here for a while. But I know this is your last chance. And I'm still trying to have double the faith. _

_Love,_

_Juniper_

**June, 2008**

_Dear Grover,_

_They think that Percy's dead. You told me about your empathy link and how if one of you died…I wish you could send me a sign that you're okay. _

_Come home,_

_Juniper_

**June, 2008**

_Dear Grover,_

_Percy's back, thank the gods. But where are you? Did you find what you're looking for? Even Marigold's being nice to me, which is almost more than I can stand. And everyone says there's a battle coming. _

_I miss you,_

_Juniper_

**October, 2008**

_Grover, _

_I heard that you're in New York. Would you mind swinging by camp just for a little while? I'm pretty sure rallying the nature spirits can wait a few days. You've been rushing and working and rushing and working for so long. Maybe it's a dryad thing, but – you need to take a deep breath for once. Slow down. You can't be a big hero if you run yourself into the ground trying to save the world. _

_Juniper_

**December, 2008**

_Grover, _

_You pretty much blew me off – you know, you could at least say it to my face that you don't want to see me. And now I don't even know where you are. Thanks, goat boy. _

_Juniper_

**December, 2008**

_Grover, _

_Why am I always the one having faith? Maybe it's time to accept that this wasn't meant to work out._

_Juniper_

**December, 2008**

_Dear Grover, _

_I didn't know you could be so eloquent. Yes, I've given you another chance, but don't expect me to forgive you so easily for wandering off all the time. And don't blow it. _

_But thanks for apologizing without me having to say anything._

_Juniper_

**March, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_I miss you, but thanks for stopping by last weekend. You plan a date pretty well. It's my turn now, and I have the perfect evening for when you get back. _

_And thanks for listening._

_Love, _

_Juniper_

**May, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_Marigold insists on assembling a defense plan for the camp forest. She may be annoying, but she's probably right. If Kronos tries attacking camp again, we have to be ready. More prepared than before when all the demigods knew an attack was coming. (Not that there's another way in – that we know of.) Better safe than sorry, as they say. _

_I'll try IMing you tomorrow. Maybe I can borrow a drachma from Annabeth. Or the Demeter girl – Katie. _

_Love, _

_Juniper_

**June, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_Clarisse is complaining that half the memos we're getting are satyrs and nymphs asking where you are. You haven't been in touch in a while. I hope you just got distracted, but if something's wrong, you'd contact Percy, right? Right?_

_As if you can answer me. _

_Stay safe, _

_Juniper_

**June, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_The Council's being a pain. Marigold and Fern aren't speaking to each other. Where are you?_

_Juniper_

**July, 2009**

_Dear Grover,_

_I miss you, goat boy. Hurry up and get in touch from wherever you are because I'm getting worried. _

_Love,_

_Juniper_

**July, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_You're not dead, you can't be dead. We would know. Somehow, I'd have heard, Percy would know or we could tell and – gods, Grover since you're not dead, where in Hades are you?_

_Juniper_

**August, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_Leneus is being stupid. And that son of Hades said there's no way to tell if you're gone. You idiot goat, come on home. _

_Love, _

_Juniper_

**August, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_You have no idea how relieved I was to see you again. I know dryads aren't supposed to have a very good sense of time, but – I'm very aware of when you're gone. You're the only one who's ever made me feel that way. I guess I should say that I think I love you, goat boy. Even if you are an idiot sometimes. Now you're off fighting in the war, brave hero that you are. At this point, I don't have to say it, do I? You know what I'm thinking. _

_Love, _

_Juniper_

**August, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_Never before have I wished I could go out into the world. But it feels like I'm doing nothing here. Marigold insists we're the last line of defense if camp is attacked. That maybe counts for something, but who's going to bother attacking a bunch of nature spirits and a hundred-eyed security guard?_

_Love,_

_Juniper_

**August, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_I've heard whispers that the first demigods have started trickling back in. You better be with them. _

_Love, _

_Juniper_

**December, 2009**

_Dear Grover, _

_I thought I'd be done writing these for a while. But you're off on another search now. Remember in the beginning when I said you were loyal to your friends? It's never been clearer than now. You'll find Percy. Or someone will. It seems like it's time for me to do my part again – holding onto hope. _

_Love, _

_Juniper_

**January, 2010**

_Dear Grover, _

_I've heard about these New Year's Resolutions the demigods make. It always seemed kind of silly, but I've been thinking. I'm stuck here, and you like being out in the world, helping people. It doesn't mean there can't be an us. You know, I think that's actually the reason there's an us – because yes, you're away a lot._

_But you always come home. _

_I've decided to start focusing on that. _

_Love,_

_Juniper_


End file.
